


Super Nerd

by FeistyPotato (RathianBaby)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RathianBaby/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took a trip down to Newcastle upon Tyne to find one of its superheroes. However, you had no idea he was a complete dork with a wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> After about a dozen Wii Shop theme mashups to keep my ever shrinking sanity, I managed to write this horrible thing that I'm sure didn't get fleshed out enough character-wise. Recently been obsessed with a Superhero AU Neville, and threw this abomination to the WWE fandom together. I usually stress-write when my anxiety kicks me, but SoundCloud happens to be my new stress relieving boyfriend. Enjoy I guess...

[Y/N] enjoyed your time away from home, taking a hobby in studying the world’s heroes and their faithful sidekicks, posting your journals to an independent blog you ran – which never took any traffic. People these days didn’t believe in heroes anymore.

  
There were quite a few in existence, but wouldn’t give away their locations that easily. But you found Neville as one of the first individuals that would open up and speak with you.

  
Arriving at the building he worked at, with your binders for notes in-hand, you noticed it was a huge library nestled in Newcastle upon Tyne. You had paid an arm and a leg for all the travel and accommodation expenses for the trip to the United Kingdom. It seemed like a nice community anyway.

  
Sighing, you made your way up the stairs and entered the building through large double-doors. For a big library it was very quiet, the main floor had people scattered around browsing for books, and reading at the desks or standing. There was even a second floor packed with shelves of books.

  
You didn’t know where to start, and where your latest story was at. You had heard about this ‘Neville’ who became a local hero for a short time, after saving a small boy from drowning. He hadn’t been seen since the local news there reported a chemical meltdown at one of the plants. Only to show up weeks later to save children from a burning school. Neville had ‘flown in’ to rescue the children before putting the fire out. Nobody knew who the man was, forgetting his past heroic deed.

  
_“Excuse me?  Are ya needin’ any help?”_ a voice spoke. You turned to see who was speaking, having to look down a bit. The man was short, but your heels seemed to make you a couple of inches taller. If you removed your shoes, he would have probably been an inch bigger.

  
“I, uh – yeah. I was looking for Neville. Would you happen to know where he is?” you asked.

  
The man’s brow rose a bit. “Oh, _him_.. Come with me I guess. Here really isn’t convenient.”

  
You nodded quickly before following him out of the building. “ _You_ can’t be Neville, can you?” you said as soon as you were outside.

  
The man adjusted his glasses, looking rather uncomfortable. Aside from the vest and trousers he was wearing, his body type looked similar to the photos of Neville. His hair was pulled back in a clean ponytail that was tied twice so it looked neat and in place.

  
“Wait, so YOU’RE Neville!” you breathed excitedly.

  
“Yes, I am. Could you be a little more calm, I don’t want to make a scene.” He spoke, eyes darting around, checking the area to be sure no one was watching.

  
You nodded, fixing your shirt. “Sorry about that, got excited..” you admitted.

  
Neville only offered you a smile in return. He started walking again, heading down a small path into a wooded area. You wondered why he was bringing you out here.

  
“I’ve always liked the outdoors, its peaceful.” he said, letting a comfortable sigh escape his lips.

  
The grass was still damp, and you could feel the wet lawn brushing against your ankles. High heels might have not been the best choice, but you had no clue he’d bring you outside. “It’s very… nice I guess. I’m used to working indoors..” you mumbled.

  
You saw him nod, though he was staring off in another direction. “You’re obviously not here for books. What is it you’re _really_ here for?”

  
Clearing your throat, you decided to tell him your real reason for being in Newcastle. He had turned around during your speech, hands buried in his trouser pockets.

  
“I suppose I could tell you a little about myself. What would you like to know?” Neville asked.

  
“First off, I’m [Y/N], you can call me [Nickname] for short if you would like.” you explained.

  
He nodded, “my name is Benjamin Satterley, and from what I gather; you already know me as ‘Neville’.” He stopped mid-sentence, seeing you had a notepad within the binders you carried. His Geordie accent was thick, yet you forced yourself to understand.

  
“Ben? Ben it is, since using real names are better than hero ones.” you cheerfully stated.

  
“Yes, very. I guess you’re wondering what my powers are. I’d like to think if them as Superman himself, times ten.” Ben explained.

  
Nodding, you made notes. “What about working here?”

  
“I’m a librarian’s assistant. To put it simply.” He spoke. “I can actually lay low here, and not have to worry about anyone finding out my superhero identity.”

  
“That’s perfect!” you spoke. “Any, uh – sidekicks?”

  
“A wolf. Well, she can shapeshift into a wolf...” Ben admitted.

  
“Where is she?” you asked.

  
Ben pursed his lips, “somewhere around here, I’m sure of it. Either here, or Jesmond Dene.”

  
“Interesting.”

  
“I’m afraid she likes living as a wolf more than a human.” he joked. Ben cocked his head to the side, looking right past you. “Huh, speak of the devil. _That’s_ Hanns.”

  
You turned around, spotting a rather large wolf standing by two trees at the top of a slope. She padded her way over, and you got a better look at her fur coat. A deep wine-red, with a black muzzle patterned to look like stripes drawing from her mouth, past her cheeks and jaws. Even with her mouth closed, Hanns’ wolf mug seemed to be pulled back in a sinister grin.

  
“Can you speak to her?” you immediately asked. Even when fully standing, the wolf’s head almost reached your hips.

  
“Um, well, it’s a bit complicated. It works two ways; telepathically, and the other – if you remember Groot and Rocket Raccoon, almost like that, but she can bark and I understand her perfectly.” he spoke.

  
“Does she understand you in wolf form?” you followed. Ben nodded, and you quickly jotted down more notes. He began to walk again, and you followed him.

  
“Nice day for a run, eh? No one’s around, so why not.” Ben spoke quietly.

  
“I don’t follow?” you began.

  
He was already stretching, and you wondered what he was up to. Before you could get another word out, he was already sprinting. In a few more bounds he had disappeared behind a cluster of trees. Glancing down to your right at Hanns, you could see her ear twitch; even wondering where he had run off to.

  
_“On your left~!!”_

  
A body had just zoomed past you, and your first reaction was to flinch and duck the other way: nearly stepping on Hanns’ paws. She growled at you, though the sound of gravel crunching underneath someone’s foot could be heard, and you saw Ben sliding to a stop.

  
“Are you done?” you teased, brushing some stray hairs away from your face.

  
“Almost, thought _we’d_ give Hanns a race too, she could use the exercise.” he said.

  
“ _We?_ ”

  
“Yes, we. I’ve been told that I give the _best_ piggyback rides.” Ben prodded.

  
“Oh, alright,” you sighed, “just be careful, I’m in a skirt, remember?”

  
“You can also put that in your blog, I doubt anyone would believe it… maybe just a select few.” he laughed. You sighed, watching him turn around before placing your notes and binder on the ground before climbing into his back. He picked you up with ease, and you were rather stunned.

  
“Comfortable?” he asked while you adjusted yourself, wrapping your arms around his neck and doing your best not to choke him while hanging on for dear life. “I’ve got you, no worries. Could still beat Hanns this way, easy.” he spoke.

  
“I’m ready,” you said.

  
Ben nodded, glancing over at the wolf who took a few steps, aligning herself next to him.

  
“Wait, what about your job?” you quickly asked.

  
“Oh, they let me come and go as I please. They say I do too good of a job, thinking I overwork myself. Isn’t that just silly.” Ben chuckled. You shook your head slowly, he did _have_ superpowers.

  
“Ready. Steady. _Go_!”

  
You held on for dear life as Ben took off, almost leaving Hanns in the dust.

  
“Does she have other powers?!” you half-shouted.

  
“A super-bark, super-speed. I dunno what else, she can’t fly though.” he managed to say while running.

  
It almost felt like flying, and you turned around slightly to see where Hanns was. The wolf was trailing behind, seeming to take her time and plan of some sort. The area was large, but nestled away from the public; any type of play between two super individuals would be just fine out there.

  
After a moment, there was a loud bark as a furry shape jetted past Ben and yourself. Seeming to leave behind a reddish jet-stream that was her body. You weren’t sure how fast he even was running.

  
“What was that?” you shouted.

  
“She says ‘on your left’.” Ben told you.

  
“Cheeky!” you laughed. Though much to your dismay he slowed down, sliding to a stop after finishing the lap around.

  
“I guess she wins this time.” Ben said, letting you down off of him easily. You gathered your things, fixing your windblown hair.

  
“If it’s not too much to ask, would you like to come by my apartment for a cup of tea, [Y/N]? I feel bad for messing up your hair.” he admitted shyly.

  
Hanns barked loudly.

  
“What? What do ya mean that’s a terrible idea?!” Ben snapped at the animal.

  
Two more barks.

  
“I know I _just_ met her – I’m just trying to be nice!” he said.

  
She let out a rather snarling-bark, ears twitching a bit.

  
“I _know_ , but I’m stilling inviting her over anyway.”

  
You watched them, “I think tea would be nice. Does Hanns like it too?” you asked.

  
“Not very much. I gave her some in a coffee mug once, and one of my _favorite_ polo shirts paid for it.” Ben mumbled.

  
Hanns bayed lightly.

  
“Tea does _not_ taste like _ass_ , thank you very much.” he growled.

  
You laughed, “well, I’ll still take you up on that offer. It was nice to meet a wolf that didn’t try to eat me.” you said embarrassingly. Hanns turned up her nose before padding off toward the trees. You pondered where she went, hoping she didn’t startle the locals.

  
Ben nodded, “my place isn’t very far from here. We could walk if that suits you, [Y/N].”

  
Smiling, you looped your arm through his, though he offered to hold your things on the way there. Maybe the trip wasn’t going to be boring after all, and Ben seemed like a nice guy. With three full days to spend in Newcastle, things seemed to be looking up for you, and your _failing_ blog.


End file.
